Mass Effect: Our Purpose
by KettSupremacist
Summary: Humanity, an engineered race created by the Old Ones, attempts to find it's way in the Galaxy at the cost of Turian pride, Batarian tradition, and Krogan quads. Follow Ken Shepard and his accomplices as he finds the true purpose of humanity. Contains themes from multiple science fiction titles incorporated lightly into the Mass Effect Universe. Rated M just to be safe. No harems.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys this my first attempt at a Mass Effect/Mass Effect Andromeda fan-fiction so please give me feedback if you think this is a good read or not.**

 **Just for a little backdrop this story will eventually end up being twenty or so chapters long depending on the length of those chapters and how far in depth I plan to go in the different games. This follows a Male Shepard who will have a long romantic interest and perhaps a few flings on the side. Absolutely no harems though. If I could write lemons I would, but I can't so let's not go there. But that's not to say I can't write romance.**

 **This will ultimately span up through the First Contact War, perhaps the Skyllian blitz, the events of Mass Effect 1, 2, 3 and eventually into Mass Effect Andromeda, all with my Male Shepard and not those ugly defaults lol.**

 **Also I'd like to say, please have an open mind when reading this. This is completely AU. Humans won't be too overpowered, just enough to where the Krogan don't talk crap at the bar.**

 **Without further ado…**

 **Shanxi, Mr. Yama 's Class**

" _Pride my children. The single driving force between some of the Universe's greatest accomplishments as well as its greatest sins. Take heed to our words. Do not grow arrogant and boastful in the strength we have bestowed upon you, for your purpose is ordained by a higher plane. We have given you the intelligence of our greatest minds, the dexterity of our most resilient explorers, the strength of our hardiest warriors, the speed of our most accomplished athletes, and the spirit of our civilization. Do not linger on the cause of our passing, for you will surely not understand. WE saw to it that our remains were destroyed so that you will not fight amongst yourselves with power you are not ready to wield. In doing so we have prepared you for a threat that we cowardly shed our forms to escape. Live well my seeds. Grow a thick bark to protect those around you from the harshness that awaits and cement deep roots to withstand the storms of change you will face. Farewell."_

The projector shut off and lights were turned on eliciting a mass of groans and whines from many in the class, except one young man in the front row of the class.

"Wow Mr. Yama, you mean they gave us everything that they were?" the boy asked with big eyes, clearly infatuated with the topic.

"Yes Ken, the old ones saw to it that we would inherit the dominion they left behind. They even gave us many of their best attributes to create our own improved civilization. There's very little of their relics that can be found though, even less of them being functional."

"Well I'm gonna find them! Just watch Mr. Yama, I'm going to be the system's greatest explorer and you can say you taught me. I'll find all the relics and be - THWAK"

Ken's hands flailed around his head in response to somebody's holo-journal hitting the back of his head, the classes 'laughter soon falling suit. Mr. Yama sighed before restoring order to the class, but not before giving one Sloane Kelly and Ken Shepard knowing looks that meant "stay after class".

"Now that were back focused, I showed you this video to help get you started on you're study assignment tonight. I expect all of my assigned 100 history codex entries to be read in their completion. The test is tomorrow so I'll know who procrastinated from the test scores and baggy eyes." Mr. Yama looked down at his watched before sighing and continuing.

"Class is dismissed everyone, remember, not understanding the past is a set up for failure!" he practically yelled as hi student's ran from the room.

Mr. Yama motioned with his hand for Sloane and Ken to sit in two "conference chairs" close to his desk area. He usually used them when it came time to talk to troubled or disputing students but for what it's worth he might as well just engrave Sloane and Ken's name's on the two seats. He looked between the two, noticing Ken still rubbing the back of his cranium and frowned.

"Sloane, I think you owe Mr. Shepard here an apology. That was completely uncalled for." He said a stern look on his face that was staring down an unfazed preteen girl.

"I'm not apologizing to that freak. Nothing you say can make me either, my mom's a Commander in the Alliance Navy, and everyone knows _he_ should be in the brig." Sloane said, locking eyes with her teacher and then to Ken who looked sheepish and hurt at her words.

"Sloane, I'm not going to ask you again, apologize to Ken before I contact the military girl's house about your behavior. I doubt the first thing _Commander Kelly_ wants to her when she gets back is that you can't follow basic orders. You think you have a shot in the Alliance with that attitude?" Mr. Yama enticed, trying to use some basic psychology on the girl.

By the look on her face it worked. Ken tried to look away, not because he didn't want to completely burst out laughing at the sick face Sloane had but out of respect for Mr. Yama he didn't. He was the only person he felt might actually believe in him besides his dad, but he was never home. Sloane groaned before turning her neck slowly to rider grinding her teeth before saying "Sorry Ken." Through a clenched jaw.

While Ken would normally want to savor this moment I sweet silence he knew that firstly, Mr. Yama was probably irritated with how long this was taking and secondly, he didn't have a single lick of those history codex read. He also secretly thought Sloane was kind of cute but he would never admit.

"Thanks Mr. Yama, and I accept your apology Sloane. Just don't throw anymore journals at me and we'll be fine" he said getting up from his chair and heading for the door before Mr. Yama go his attention one last time.

"Now Ken go home and actually study. If you write another off topic tangent on the lost relics and the question is pertaining to something else I'll recommend that you drop this advanced course." Mr. Yama stated with a slight grin on his face, as to not chastise the kid further. He knew Ken would be famous one day. For what and how was yet to be determined.

"Yes sir, and uh... bye Sloane!" Ken said as he started to jog down the halls towards an exit, snickering audibly to himself.

Sloane was boiling with rage at that point. Good thing she had a plan. All the military personnel in her family amounted to something. After Mr. Yama bid her farewell she began her own run to their neighborhood. She knew a shortcut that should let her cut him off.

' I know he's probably walking, I can make it, beat him up, and still be back at the military house in time for dinner' She thought to herself as she continued along the forested path.

Earth was unique in that because of humanity's gifted abilities and accelerated technological and terraforming advancement they were able to successfully transform other celestial bodies close to the habitable zone into nice temperate and tropical habitats for the species. It was because of this that population density, and therefore habitat destruction wasn't as much of an issue.

As she neared the clearing towards their neighborhood she spotted him. Walking and listening to some century old music she was sure. 'Just another reason he's a freak.' She thought before sneaking up behind him.

'No way is he gonna see this coming!' Sloane thought triumphantly, reeling back her fist to drop Ken in one fell swoop.

Unfortunately for her, she was unaware that Ken was currently listening to Juan Solo's new rap album "Carbonite" which, in his eagerness to dance along with the inappropriate lyrics, caused him to lean forward, narrowly avoid her fist. Sloane lost her balance with her drawn out swing and fell to the ground getting Ken's attention. It didn't take long for him to figure out what happened. A dirty and sweaty Sloane on the ground in front him, defeated, without any effort on his part. 'Today just got a lot better.' He thought before bursting out into laughter.

To say Sloane was furious wouldn't do it justice. In quick succession she moved from on the ground to yelling, to grabbing Ken by the collar.

"I'm gonna kill you Shepard!" Sloane said reeling back another deadly blow to the now silent Ken.

He tried to step back in a futile effort to escape the shiner he was about to receive when he tripped, with Sloane still in tow, over an exposed tree root. Both of them landed with a thud with Ken's legs on the outside of Sloane with her on top of him. But there was a more pressing matter at hand. During the fall, Sloane's lips had touched Ken's. The screech she made upon that realization could be heard for miles, even alerting the local animal control to a possible sighting of a Jacktooth (1).

Later that evening Ken was finally home. He'd just walked right in as usual. No use in pretending like anyone else was home anymore. For a while after his dad had left on his 'mission' he'd still yell out "I'm home!" to no one in particular but, today he just wasn't up to it. Sloane had really got some good hits in before he could escape her wrath. He didn't understand why it was his fault. She practically kissed him anyway. But the more he thought about it, the surprisingly less gross it seemed.

' _I mean her hazel and blue eye thing is pretty cool…pssh, what am I talking about, she probably hit me too hard, and I have a test to study for_.' He thought before grabbing his school codex and turning to page 1 concerning relics. Skimming over the introductions and acknowledgements that he hated at the beginning of all history books, he turned to the first codex entry about the three main types or categories of relics that all relics fall under. The first were "instructional" relics. These were items left by the old ones that either intentionally or unintentionally progressed Human technology considerable degree by allowing human's to study their contents.

'Too bad ten out of the fifteen instructional relics were filled with philosophy' Ken thought with an inward face palm. Part of him found it pretty funny that an advanced species that created them or gods to some, left the boring parts of their society behind.

After skimming through that section, bit content with the musings of ancient minds, he arrived at the most peculiar category, Biological Relics. These were the genetic creations of the Old Race that once or still do inhabit Earth and other former worlds of the precursor species. These include the large predatory birds known as Jacktooths. Created by the Old Ones as biological factors to challenge and strengthen humanity, they and other species like them are all but docile. However, once humanity surpassed these beasts, many became domesticated animals, invasive species to colony worlds, or common pets. Most of the creatures under this category are rarely even seen as relics, as their abundance is taken for granted. Most human biologist today even estimate that nearly 60% of all species within Human space have some form of genetic and behavioral alteration.

Ken let out a yawn after reading the lengthy sub point. He enjoyed science and biology, but the unforgiving taxonomy really made him just that more sleepy. Ever since his dad departed there was always silence in his home. He could have turned on any number of shows and programs, just to break the quietness in the house but he always reasoned that holovision was never as good without someone to watch it with. His father had promised to send vidcon updates every now and then but, he also promised to be back by now.

'It's been a year and no vidcons or emails. I know he does sensitive work, but you'd think having access to the most secure channels would make it easier to get a word out, not harder' Ken thought to himself, before swiping to the last section of relics.

Here it was, his favorite relics and the ones he wanted to find first. The Relics of Power. These encompassed many of the strongest and legendary items of Human myth, folklore, and colonial discovery. The VI known as "Humble", known for his power to create seismic rifts in the Earth's crust and giving technological insight to early humans, remains in a museum today with its power core being unable to be reactivated, perhaps purposefully. A common theme among all of the known or referenced Relics of Power can also be observed, as every item such as the "Fruit of the Sun", the "Goddesses' Egg" and the fabled Armory, all have identical stories about their discoveries being unworthy and humanity being told to "wait until the time is right."

These were the artefacts that Ken would seek out, find, and conquer if need be. He'd be the one to share the power of the ancients among all citizens of the alliance. At least that's what he was dreaming about right now, but he'd have to. He'd fallen asleep before reading two percent of his study material.

Oh, how fun tomorrow would be.

KNOWN HUMAN HISTORY CODEX

TIMELINE

 **20,000 BC** : The "Old Race" creates the Human race after they "withdrew to a higher plane of existence" to escape a threat of monumental proportions. They design our species with warfare, charisma, and intelligence favored above all else. Although no full schematics have ever been recovered, old data longs left by what was perhaps an "Old One" geneticists or biologists suggest that the average human height of 10 feet 3 inches (Male being 10'7'' and Female being 10'), full access to all neurological function of the brain from early childhood, accelerated muscle growth under duress, and increased bone and skin density was to specifically protect us from hostile alien species we could encounter.

 **15,000 BC:** By this time, the last of Old One's who remained as "Annunaki" either interbred or have died off.

 **10,000BC** : First Empires are forged threw local tribes banding together under leaders elected into lifelong office. Some tribes still survive unconsolidated, fiercely revisiting their more sophisticated neighbors.

 **8,000-4,000BC:** Known as the era of prosperity, the world's roaming tribes are no more, all being assimilated into larger nation states and empires who are remarkably friendly with each other.

 **3,560BC** : Emperor Caouhitli of the Uto-Aztecan Empire discovers a relic known only as the "Fruit of the Sun". Upon his analysis of the object, he quickly deduced that the text inscribed on the outside was somehow universally understood as "Wait until the time is right by children." No matter what language you could speak or read. Unsatisfied, the Emperor commenced his touching of the artifact on a day of Solar Eclipse, believing this to be what the message was referring to. He was instantly vaporized in front of thousands of his most esteemed citizens after prolonged tampering with the item. This was heard around the world as a sign that Humans were not ready for the any relics of the Old Ones.

 **1,000BC:** The American Continents from the largest empire of the ancient world and begin their industrial revolution while the old world lags behind.

 **700BC:** The Western Empire of the Sun (All American zones) launch a submarine and exploration fleet to the old world and to the earth's oceans in search of more relics beneath the noses of the common people.

 **668 BC:** The first relic is found submerged deep in the north Atlantic. The site is dubbed, Atmora off of a popular fantasy series. In the icy submerged catacombs the explorers trigger a massive seismic eruption, awakening the VI program known only as "Humble".

 **665BC:** After three years of devastating natural disasters seemingly caused by humble, the world's leaders gather on ships above the original discovery site and are greeted by "Humble". He tells them of their creation, his purpose to show them humility and character through duress, and instructs them in a few new technologies before his power supply runs low. His VI core can still be found in the Gonnar-Metonyn Museum in Vinland as the power source needed to turn him back on is not yet fully understood. The spread of Sirahtha begins as well, being our most popular or dominant religion to this day, this faith was the first to rightfully accredit the Old Ones as the praise they deserve.

 **5 BC** : Sir Connigan of Normandy discovers a mostly intact contained beta ray weapon, completely revolutionizing technology of the era.

 **100AD** : First contact with another alien species. An insect-like Species descends upon the city of Johannesburg with what appeared to be refugees of some unknown conflict. With help from human manpower, they were able to repair their crudely designed ship in exchange for weaponized exosuit technology. These technological progressions would be vital in the warfare and eventual annexation of the moon Pandora.

 **500 AD** : First successful colonial moon colony and terraforming take place, providing a lush habitat for all of Earth's most dangerous and large species that are threatened with extinction. Rumors also circulate that a coalition of multinational scientist and military minds trained the best soldiers there but it never confirmed.

 **600 AD:** Terraforming of the Moon one hundred percent complete, N7 moon training program released to the public. Mars Terraforming begins in earnest.

 **700 AD:** Earth's Government's unanimously merge under one banner, The Systems Alliance in order to consolidate scientific and military power as well as locate the last of the old one's relics still hidden on Earth's surface. In the midst of the final stages of Martian terraforming alien Martians are discovered. Adorable Martian "jumpers" are the most popular pet among the wealthy. Colonies on both the moon and Mars equal roughly two million people with an average life expectancy of 135 years.

 **1250AD:** Legendary explorer Indiana Drake, attempts to steal an artefact known as the "Crystal Skull". Despite his greatest efforts, the Skull could not be moved from a pedestal in its ancient catacombs without some unknown passcode. The location of said ruins are now lost to time or known by the select few.

 **1400AD:** Terraforming and colonization of Titan, Triton, Europa, Calisto, Venus, and Ceres achieved, some with remarkable planetary shielding technology recovered from a relic site in Antarctica. It's capable of reflecting small asteroids back into space effortlessly while still allowing ships in and out of the atmosphere.

 **1500AD:** Massive Space fleet developed from a growing concern over alien aggression in conservative politicians and common people. Dreadnaught blue prints place average vessels of the class to be 30 kilometers. Only three will be produced over the next 200 years.

 **1535-1542AD:** The moon Pandora is first colonized and stripped of some of its rare resources before Humanity is aware that intelligent life existed on the planet. Seeing as this species was remarkably primitive they hoped to win over all "Nav'i" tribes with gifts, education, technology, and medical care. It is even discovered that fertile offspring between Nav'i and Humans was possible. These mixed offspring were often referred to as To'lokans by the natives and Humans alike, the word meaning "where two roads join". However, a splinter group of Nav'i known as Aya's Wrath lead by the mighty Beydamo was not amused. He and his xenophobic warriors fought for nearly 7 years against was they saw as holy forest being desecrated by Human colonist and mining activities. With the help of a coordinated, Human trained, Nav'i militia and N7 native specialist whose training was especially catered to more primitive species encountered on colonial worlds, they were able to defeat Beydamo's band and capture the legendary guerilla fighter. News of his defeat spreads across human space, not as the domination over an enemy, but one of sorrow and regret. Humanity, distraught in what their settlement caused on Pandora decides to spare Beydamo's life and allotting "Home Tree" and the surrounding lands as of limits to humans for the eternity of their colonization. Mixed raced citizens of the Alliance are immediately allotted equal rights and are encouraged to use their natural hunting prowess and carbon composite bone structure complimented by Human genes to enroll in the Alliance Foreign Legion along with full blood Nav'i. Some people across Human space criticize the creation of military units based on race or species, but the section of the military quickly becomes one of the most distinguished branch of Alliance military without integration, playing a key role in the defeat of the Greys years later in the following centuries.

 **1583AD:** The notorious and respected Nav'i warrior Beydamo dies at age 80 on his ancestral land of 'Home Tree'. A group of Nav'i and Human sculptors create a 60 foot tall monument in dedication to the man and his Ikran. A traditional Ayan funeral was held by the Omaticaya Tribe and had thousands of Nav'i and Humans in attendance.

 **1600AD:** A diseased race known as the Kett arrive from the Andromeda galaxy and request a formal meeting with Humanity's leadership. Most were skeptical of the aliens at first, but after seeing one of the aliens literally fall out during a conference meeting most people we moved to help them.

 **1660AD** : after 60 years of extensive research and clinical trials, Humanity gifts the Kett with an adaptive immune system, making them invulnerable to disease by utilizing other species genetic blue prints to complement their own.

 **1675AD:** the Kett visitors depart from Earth, and her colonies on their long 400 year long journey back to the Andromeda Galaxy.

 **1900AD:** Malevolent "Grey" Alien race encountered and thought to be exterminated. The Alliance Foreign Legion earned more Alliance and N7 recruitment letters than any other branch of the military during the short lived war. All of the mixed and Nav'i soldiers decline the N7 offers however, believing they can do the most good by protecting Pandora and the Alliance by keeping their branch's chemistry and skilled fighters. Scientist believe the Grey's home system was originally that of Xutcl II whose star imploded due to a gravitational abnormality nearly 200 years prior. It is believed that in order to survive they interbred intensively with their limited population and short life span, eventually dehumanizing themselves through extensive genetic damage. Two human abductees were never recovered, but most experts agree that Grey DNA is already too extensively damaged to actually incorporate human genes.

 **2000AD:** The Golden Era. The human population is at nearly 15 Billion across all worlds. New colonization efforts payed off on the planet named Shanxi that now boast a staggering twenty five million people in population. Earth Leadership doesn't trust new settlements outside of the Sol system being weakly guarded, and so the colony planet is made into a special forces recruitment and training base for ground forces and N7 as well as a major manufacturing plant for the new dreadnaught unit dubbed "HDI Restless" This twenty five kilometer dreadnought will be stationed at Shanxi along with a similar model at Eden Prime when its colonization is complete.

 **2100 AD:** Galactic scans show large activity in the various dense clusters in the Milky Way, specifically element zero which humanity opted in not using for a power source, suggesting a very large and connected galactic community. Relays encased in ice were thawed and shown to their full glory, much to the dismay of humanity's military elite who believed this was an enemy's backdoor to Alliance space. The human Alliance maintains constant cruiser or destroyer patrol of all relays found just in case any aggressive alien species mounts an invasion.

Human lifespans are on average up to 200 years old due to new technology perfected during the help scientist gave to Kett researchers. This allows human twenty years to develop into adults, and then prolongs their "middle aged" period from 30 years old to 145 years old, the last years in which real aging occurs.

 **2135AD:** Kett Message received from dark space, saying that when the Kett returned to what they dub as the 'Heleus Cluster' they found their race unrecognizable. Apparently, an elite Kett known as "The Archon" had forced the Kett under his command to weaponized and force a process of 'exaltation' on hundreds of intelligent species throughout the cluster. Also included in the message was a note that the Archon has no knowledge of the Milky Way Galaxy as of now, but that as his power grows his ambition will eventually go beyond dark space. This is troubling news for humanity. While not initially concerned with the message, the Alliance plans for contingencies against any extra galactic invasion. This is supported by the public primarily because of the popular belief that the Old Ones were destroyed by a force that originated from the depths of dark space.

 **2145AD:** Human population reaches 39 Billion across all Alliance space. Military reserves boasts and impressive 35 million citizens, with active personnel encompassing nearly 3 billion people. Even though a majority of the time period has not seen hostility, many intelligence leaders believe that similarly, as stated by the first To'lokan (Mixed race) Secretary of Defense Jouro Kaya, "Space has been quiet for too long".

 **Alright, well chapters 2 and 3 will be out in quick succession so feel free to leave criticism and reviews and remember to set your notifications to FOLLOW for any updates. I reply back to ALL reviews, unless in the rare event that this blows up in a short amount of time lol. The next two chapters together should be 15,000 words. The real journey begins shortly, but it won't be rushed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a brief message before this chapter: Sorry about the late upload. My computer actually got the windows blue screen of death so I had to switch and re write everything. Please review. A lot more people than I thought have already followed the story but your commentary, critique, or encouragement is invaluable to me. By you leaving feedback you help me improve my writing bit by bit :-). Anyway moving on to the story-**

 ** _Shanxi, J. Kaya Middle School, 9:00am_**

This was NOT looking good. Ken was biting his nails like a beaver bites wood. He had fallen asleep during the study session for practically the most important test of the entire year and he was about to let Mr. Yama down. Again. Ok for probably like the eighth time. Once again it looked like he was going to have to write an essay about the relics instead of whatever the dumb prompt was going to be.

'Well, I could just go to the bathroom and hang myself? It's the end of the line for my gpa anyway.' Ken thought, his inner turmoil visible to all of those around him.

His face palming and nail-biting got the attention of someone next to him who he hadn't noticed had been watching him this entire time. Ayalo, the only To'lokan girl at his school, had been observing his behavior and knew it was odd, even for humans. She herself was half human, but being raised on Pandora for eleven years tended to make you feel like an alien no matter where you went. She sighed outwardly before outreaching a hand and tapping Ken on the shoulder.

'I don't know why I'm doing this. I'm sure I could find someone else.' She thought as he turned around.

Ken felt someone brush his shoulder and looked over his shoulder to see… well he didn't know her name actually, but she never really talked to anyone. He figured it was because maybe she didn't like full blooded humans considering she's just got here a month ago. One part of history he did always pay attention to was Beydamo's war and how it made frontier outposts look really bad.

"Uh... Hey, what's up?" Ken said sheepishly, trying to not stare at her slightly larger than normal and bright green eyes, failing miserably. Ayalo gained a slight tint in her pale bluish skin before speaking.

"Look, first off don't stare at me in the eyes until we know each other better. To Nav'i, it means something... compassionate. Secondly, I'm going to help you on this test, but you're going to owe me two favors." Ayalo whispered, trying to conceal their dealings from the students around them.

Ken was at a loss for words. "You mean it? You're going to help me cheat?" Ayalo nodded her head slightly as to not urge anyone's curiosity. "Okay I'm in, but what type of favors, why now, and how come you're helping me and we've never spoken?"

Ken was really getting on her nerves right now. Here he was about to fail an entire trimester and he was complaining. Sighing, she spoke "Yes. And to answer your questions, I said two favors because I need two things done. I'll let you know exactly what I mean after school. As to why I'm helping you now and I don't know you? Well that kind of goes along with the favor. My dad says humans have a saying that goes like "My back scratches your back and your back scratches mine." She stated giving the slightest of smiles.

Ken decided not to correct her on the backscratching thing before replying with a grin of his own. "You know no one is ever this nice to me around here, so I'll accept this deal." He said, stretching his hand out and grasping Ayalo's hand in a handshake, most of the shaking coming from him.

"What are you doing to my arm?" she asked perplexed.

"Giving you a handshake of course. You have had a handshake haven't you?" Ken asked, her hand still entwined with hers, something that didn't go unnoticed by one Sloane Kelly in the back of the class. She'd make sure she would investigate that little interaction.

"No Ken, I was raised on the Home Tree reservation. I was raised Nav'i, even if my mother was a human. We don't really practice many of your customs there and you wouldn't know mine." Ayalo said, seeing Mr. Yama come in the door.

"Well maybe you could teach me about them. I always thought that everything about Pandora is beautiful." Ken said, not noticing his lingering hold on his new friend.

"And why is that?" Ayalo had never really even heard anyone on Shanxi even talk about Pandora. The history of Shanxi's settlement was a mundane one full of Chinese entrepreneurship and conglomerates paying colonist to move here, attracting workers, not mountain men like the Pandora initiative.

"Because it's not ruined like this piece of dirt. The people are still beautiful and real and nature isn't pushed to the side, it's incorporated into each and every building. I would have loved to be there when we first arrived. Things could have been different between our people earlier." Ken said with a unknowingly handsome grin, making Ayalo blush as she realized they'd been holding hands for a good minute now.

'Father described humans so differently back home' she thought before both her and ken were surprised by Mr. Yama being standing in front of them, smiling.

"Ok Mr. Shepard, Mrs. Masheo'i, if you're done updating your relationship status, were about to get to the test." Their teacher said out loud, causing everyone but them and Sloane to laugh. The pair looked sheepish and withdrew their hands from each other, kind of unwillingly they noticed.

Mr. Yama placed the test on the desk one by one before returning to the front of the class and saying begin. Ken and Ayalo gave each other a look that signaled how they were going to do this. Due to her still having her Nav'i genes they decided that every time her tail twisted waved forward the answer was A, if she moved it backward the answer was D, if to the right it was B, and if it was to the left the answered would be C. This looked like it would be a piece of cake on the multiple choice, but he'd still probably fail the written response.

'Time to get started' Ken thought, writing his name at the top of the holopad on his desk and reading the first question.

" _Which one of these four Nav'i leaders was behind the Glowing Wood Massacre in 1537AD? A) Beydamo, B) Tolo'min, C) Asakah aka "Blue Gun", D) Shaman Tucticlama"…._

 **35 minutes later**

'Phew, finally to the writing section. I know this prompt will screw me but I'm glad Ayalo helped me out.' Ken thought signaling her that she can pay attention to her own test now. He turned to the next page of the hollow pad where the prompt was and gained the widest grin anatomically possible for his species. The prompt read "Explain the significance of our creator's relics in the course of human history. Be sure to elaborate on the three separate categories of relics then argue if they've advanced humanity or has caused technological stagnation and dependence upon them."

Ken couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like this prompt was literally meant for him. It was like he couldn't control his fingers. All of sudden words just started strutting from his fingers and unto the holopad, the information finding itself incased in well organized and detailed paragraphs encompassing all of Ken's knowledge of the topic. He was too distracted by the waves of pure scholarship that he was bestowing upon the formerly blank canvas to notice the eyebrows people were raising at him when noticing his heightened pace.

In less than 18 minutes, Ken had written a total of five pages of detailed historical analysis concerning dozens of discovered relics, functional and nonfunctional, which had been discovered in the past, all organized into a well formulated paper that was of university quality. With a triumphant look on his face he was the first person to turn in his test, an aura of pure accomplishment surrounding the 13 year old brunet boy, as he walked back to his desk to put his head down for a much needed rest.

Soon enough a bell sang its high note and the class was over, waking Ken and few others in the class as they hurried to gather their belongings. Ken saw Ayalo on her way out the door. As if she sensed his attention she turned around and looked him in the eye before looking down at desk smiling, before walking down the hall. Perplexed, ken looked down following her previous line of vision to a little folded note on his desk. Ken hurriedly opened it while still in the classroom, reading its contents.

"Here's my number. Don't get any ideas, this is for my two favors I need. Make sure to text, my dad is Nav'i, he can hear really well."

' _Weird but alright.._ ' Ken thought beginning his trek outside of the classroom when a clearing of a throat directed at him was heard.

"Ken, I need to speak with you about your test, if you could just come here."

"Sure Mr. Yama what's up?" Ken said, looking at his teacher kind of sheepishly. He knew he'd done well but for him to call him up, well that usually left a bitter taste in his mouth.

"What's up is… I've never seen an essay so expertly concocted in less than an hour Ken. This is professor grade writing. To say I'm impressed wouldn't even cut it. I'd expect his from someone seven times your age, but you. This is so good I think I want to submit it and your test scores along with Sloane's to the N7 application office. What do you think Ken? It'd make your father proud."

Ken, with his mouth slightly agape was speechless at Mr. Yama's commentary. _Him_ in N7? He always thought he'd be more of a pirate or treasure hunter than an elite killer. But Dad always did say 'No Shepard ever tended to a herd of sheep'. He'd come to understand that as meaning no one in their family wasn't or hadn't been a fighter. Not only did his instructor's praise have him wide-eyed, but the fact that somehow Sloane would be along for the trip too. He didn't know if he should be clawing his eyes out or kneeling down in a prayer for the gods.

"Wow Mr. Yama. To be honest I never thought I would have the discipline to be in the military, let alone the N7. But… you've always supported me no matter how many times I failed. And so for that reason I'm going to go through with this. That, and my dad would probably beat my you know what for turning this down. He failed the N7 initiation test hundreds of times before he was accepted you know." Ken said, a light feeling in his chest about the commitment he just may have made.

"I'm glad you're thinking about accepting this Ken. I've always believed that you're special. Sloane is a genius. But she just has anger and book smarts; valuable things to have on a battle field, but those traits aren't enough to make an effective leader. I see you in your father's footsteps Ken. An N7 Commando in the making and if we're lucky, by me sending this off, I just started you and Sloane's career." Mr. Yama said, before pressing a send icon on his Teacher's holopad and directing Ken to a storage closet in the back of the room.

Heading inside, Mr. Yama turned on the lights after unlocking the door to the closet, revealing to Ken things that really connected the dots. In the back corner there was an ancient cuirass of armor looking to belong to a distant culture of the past. If he remembered correctly, they were the ones who practiced something called "bushido". The armor's exquisite and detailed design seemed frozen in its container behind a museum grade null field to stop anyone form damaging the historical artifacts. To the left a sword was mounted on the wall, a longsword that appeared to be a Daito from early Japan. Then finally there was a case full with medals, with one large one in the center of the container. Ken couldn't believe it. Mr. Yama was an ex-N6 instructor?

"That's right Ken, and your father was by far the most determined person I've ever met. Twenty hour training days and he always went for twenty one. I failed him so many times I was sure he would quit. He just kept coming back for more brutal beat downs by the combat machines. And then one day he almost broke, told me that he'd do anything to protect earth, with or without the Alliance and N7. And I passed him. Because that's the type of men we need Ken. Humans who are willing to do anything for their species' survival when the time comes. We showed compassion to the Insect like aliens and Kett in the past, but war with the Greys and more importantly the destruction or fleeing of the creators should teach us a valuable lesson Ken. The universe isn't nice. It never has been. And how can we expect it to be when our people just stopped killing each other a couple hundred years ago? We need young men like you, and young women like Sloane, to lead humanity into this galactic community that we believe is on the brink on discovering us. That's why I'm not only sending your essays in, but will also be giving them my official stamp of approval. You'll be leaving for Luna base back in the home system in 3 weeks. Don't worry, your father knows too." Mr. Yama ended with a chuckle, observing the overloaded teen in front of him with a little amusement.

Ken didn't really have much to say to that. This insight from Mr. Yama really made sense of everything. It explained why his dad had specifically asked for him to be his history teacher, why this closet had an evil laboratory lock on the outside of it, and why J. Kaya Middle School had such a high number of "early graduates". Mr. Yama was just scouting for the alliance, and he'd disguised it well.

"Thanks Drill Sergeant Yama. Ken said, eliciting a slight frown from his teacher. "I won't forget this opportunity that you gave me or my father. I'll be ready to go when the time comes; I'll just have to make sure everything is in order before I leave."

"Sounds good, and one more thing Mr. Shepard, Sloane will be accompanying your transport ship to the home system. You are to stay close to each other, understand? I know you to may be at odds right now, but you'll have to squash all of that if you hope to be successful in your training. From this day forth you two are N7 initiates, and so, any grievances, malice, or ill will you have toward your fellow Human or Nav'i is to be dropped immediately, understood?"

"Sir Yes sir!" yelled Ken before performing a Japanese bow and saluting at the same time irking his teacher to the core.

"Now get out of here before you get on my nerves and I make you give me 50 right here." Mr. Yama said, amused when the scurrying figure off the teen in the closet bolted out of his room and into the hallway. He'd inform the care takers at the girl's military home of Sloane's arrangements. He felt he didn't really need to disclose his history to her, as she didn't need much coaxing to join the N7. He was pretty sure that with her being as ambitious as she is, she already has her eyes set on the destroyer ship she wants to command.

'Well back to work, papers to grade, and failing average emails to send.' He thought returning to his desk.

 _1 hour later, Ken's House_

As soon as he got home Ken got out that piece of paper Ayalo had written on and texted her number about her favors. The response he got almost made him spit out some of his nutrient paste over the phone.

 _"_ _Ken I know what you're going to think this is but it isn't. My first favor is I need you to take me on a date. I KNOW, don't say anything. Look, it's a custom of my tribe of being betrowed to someone at my age If I haven't found someone already. I need it to look like I really am with you in front of my dad so he doesn't try to arrange an early wedding with some Nav'i guy ive never met from another part of Pandora. Us To'lokans are apparently sought after by many Nav'i princes. They don't want a fully human woman, but they appreciate your peoples… more ample milk delivery systems when added to Nav'i genes."_

Ken just about laughed at that part, but something told him that Ayalo was probably on the other side of the line looking completely serious about the whole scenario so he resisted the urge to text back "lol".

"I guess I could 'act' like we're together for a while. As long as your dad doesn't kill me. So what about favor number two?" Ken wrote back, waiting a few minutes for the reply.

' _I'll let you know after the first favor is complete. IF you do a good and convincing job that impresses my father when you meet him, that second favor might be unnecessary. So we have a deal? Good, I thought so. Meet me on Saturday at six o'clock outside the Shang sung illusion store in the Shanxi market okay? Don't be late.'_

Ken didn't think he really needed to text back that one. Part of him felt a little weird about just acting like he liked someone to this extent. He'd be lying to her dad who, from what he could tell, must be like some traditional warrior. 'Might be intimidating' would be putting it lightly.

Ken looked down at his phone screen and saw that it was just hitting six o'clock. 'A great time for a nap I think, I've earned it.' He thought, lying down on his bed for some well-deserved rest.

 _Meanwhile…_

 _M.A.A.R.S Genetic Research Center, Sol system_

"Dr. Rakesh, the samples you requested are in. May I ask why you are obsessed with analyzing this particular specimen? We've already done the math and the probability that anyone of that bloodline-"

" _Assistant_ Rahn, if I needed your scientific expertise I would have asked for it. Once we find the one with the Elohim bloodline we'll advance humanity centuries by activating those relics. And with Illusive Man's covert funding we can keep up our public genetic projects so we don't cause any need for suspicion. This is the start of something Rahn, and you're in too deep to leave now. I hope you remember that when you shut your eyes tonight." said harshly, before turning to the newly arrived samples and scanning them for genetic abnormalities.

'I'll be remembered as a paragon of genealogy and technological progression. I won't let this opportunity slip past me, even if it means offing imbeciles like Rahn.' He thought to himself.

Rahn, frightened by the lead scientist's tone, backed down, mot sure when that dagger in the back would come. 'Maybe if I can just hold out a few more years before I whistle blow.. The things they've done to acquire this DNA are extremely unethical, not to mention the fact that we have Cerberus operative replacing government security by buying them out every day. Soon this won't be an outpost for humanity, just one for whatever the Illusive Man is planning.' He thought, solemnly looking down at his holomonitors screen and seeing 'N7 HQ' at the bottom of his contacts. 'Just a few more months, just a few more deaths.' He said to himself as he walked back to the shipment area.

 _Shang Sung Illusion Store - Shanxi Market_

Well here he was exactly where he'd been asked to come and no Ayalo. "Where is she?" he said allowed, a little frustrated at this whole ordeal. He didn't really understand why she even chose this task for him, it's not like she couldn't have found someone else to do this, a lot of guys actually wanted to talk to her from what he'd heard recently.

"Hi Ken" the girl in question said, slightly startling him.

"Hey Ayalo, you look, umm wow.."Ken said as he eyed a smirking Ayalo up and down taking in her image.

She was dressed in a very traditional Nav'i dress. Her attire appeared to be very expensive or even specially made for her; the elegant red, brown, and green fabrics woven together from plants and plush leathers only obtainable on the still very much alien world of Pandora made up most of its composition. The dress was more of a skirt attached to a crop top with ikran skin, much akin to some African cultures on Earth. The clothes fit well around her hour glass figure and complimented her bright green eyes making more than Ken take a look back in the market place.

"Something you like Ken?" Ayalo asked smiling, causing Ken to blush through his tan skin.

"Uhh… Well there's no point in lying is there?" ken asked chuckling, his hand scratching through his braided hair. Even though races between humans was no longer really dwelt on within the alliance, especially on colony worlds, he always prided himself in keeping a little of what his father called tradition. He knew they were descended from Native Americans, his great great grandfather being born in the alliance sector dubbed Oklahoma. So he decided to keep a traditional style throughout school. He couldn't ignore the fact that the cultural similarities of the people of Pandora and the native empires were strikingly similar. The only difference was that while the natives of Pandora fought a losing war against invaders, the Comanche, Incans, Aztecs, Cherokee, and Seminole tribes were the ones invading the old world. Maybe that made him even more attracted to her. Or it could just been the fact that he'd been staring at her toned stomach for a little too long now.

"Don't worry Ken, you can look. Remember, we need to get as close as possible so that this will be believable." Ayalo said before intertwining her arm with his and beginning walking.

"So what's the plan?" Ken asked, liking the attention they were getting for some reason. The people of Shanxi weren't used to any interspecies relationships, considering only about 2,000 Nav'i or To'lokans lived on the planet and most were in security positions. Ken was also one of the only people on Shanxi who didn't have a single drop of Chinese or Japanese ancestry, which either made him popular in some places, or misunderstood, depending on the neighborhood.

"The plan is, we walk around for a few days, I get to know as much as I can about you, and then we go to my father's greeting party for the tribal entourage that wants me to court their next in line." she said, with Ken shaking his head in understanding.

With that in mind they strolled through the market conversing with each other side by side, but Ken couldn't help the feeling that they were being watched, but he figured it was just the glances from curious Shanxi citizens that had him more wary than he should have been.

Unbeknownst to him, a lone Sloane Kelly had been stalking them, but was now turning back after zooming in on their conversation. 'Phew, good it's just pretend.' she thought to herself with a finger on her lip, remembering the skis that her and Ken accidentally shared on her return home.

2 weeks passed and Ken and Ayalo had been inseparable. Eating lunch at school, going to the movies, mall visits, and even tree climbing were all things they had done and Ken had to admit, he liked her. It started off as just physical attraction between the two, but he quickly found himself admiring all of her and not just her parts, and he was pretty sure she was pretty fond of him as well if their current position was anything to go by. Ken had an arm around Ayalo's waist as they sat by each other under a gazeebo at one of Shanxi's national parks while they enjoyed some Boba tea they'd gotten back at the city market. As he took another drink of his beverage with his other hand a thought came to Ken. He hadn't told Ayalo that he'd be leaving for who knew how long for his N7 training. Not only that, but he'd be staying with Sloane of all people. Sloane had made it pretty clear earlier in the week that she wanted to "beat Ayalo's blue ass" during passing period. Since then he hadn't even spared Sloane a glance. He knew she was a jerk, but to bring it to race? Today was also the day of Ayalo's father's potential betrothing party that he needed to be at in order to follow through on Ayalo's her favor. He didn't know how he was going to bear working with Sloane in the future or how Ayalo would take it.

'I guess it'd be better to take care of this now and not later.' Ken thought, pulling his arm from around her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Ayalo there's something you should know."

"Yeah Ken, what's wrong?" She replied, knowing that he usually wasn't this serious unless it was a debate of relic history.

"Well, Mr. Yama has recommended me and Sloane to the N7 program on Earth's moon south of the Luna Metroplex… I leave in eight days."

"Eight days!? So you accepted without any hesitation? When was this anyway?"

"It was two weeks ago, I'm sorry. If I knew that… we'd be this right now I may have reconsidered."

"You idiot." Ayalo said in a hushed tone. "Do you think I'd want you to miss out on an opportunity like this? And what do you mean if we'd be "this" right now?" She asked in a scolding tone.

"Well… I mean… I like you, like really like you. I just wasn't sure I should tell you when I was leaving so soon and maybe I made a mistake and should but I -"Ken was silenced by Ayalo's lips as she kissed him, chastely at first, but it quickly deepened as Ken reciprocated her movements. His hand glided from her shoulder to her waist, drawing her body closer to his as they let out their pent up passion for each other in a perfect sync of mouth.

Slowly they pulled back, both of them feeling like they wanted more, Ayalo being the first one to speak.

"Ken, this is a one a lifetime thing. Come with me tonight at the ceremony and… and really put yourself forward as my betrothed. My father will love you. He respects strength and determination. And as soon as you tell him of your lack of hesitation to join the N7 program, he'll respect you. Not only that, but… I want to be with you, however and whenever I can."

Her words shocked Ken to the core. He didn't think that at 14 he'd be asked for anyone's hand in marriage. 'Well dad this is what you get for being gone all the time, you miss these important developments' he thought smiling before leaning forward and kissing Ayalo on the lips softly, speaking afterward.

"Ayalo, I'd love that." Ken said, before looking down at his phone and noticing the time while Ayalo did the same before the both of them stood up in unison.

"well I'd better get home Ken, my father will want to pretty me up regardless of if I'm going back with these traditionalists or not."

"That's okay, you know I like you in your native clothing." Ken chuckled

"No ken, you just like seeing skin" She laughed, making Ken blush. "And besides, when are you going to take off your shirt, adorn your head with feathers, atop a brown stallion and take me away somewhere on the plains?" Ayalo joked, her laughter making it hard for Ken to get mad at that racial stereotype.

"You know I might just take you up on that someday, except for the fact that I've never even seen the plains on earth." He laughed as the two began to walk away from each other.

Tonight they'd be engaged and by next week he'd be in another system? Things were moving faster for Shepard.


	3. Chapter 3

**At the end of this chapter I'll be providing little dossiers for the characters I've introduced so far as well as some structural and/or cultural details about my alternative human society that will be elaborated on in later chapters. The year currently in this story is 2145, but there will be a time skip that will get closer to first contact. First contact will still be with the Turians by the way. I was messaged by more than one person asking me to do another race "discover" humanity but I'd have to considerably change the lore even more and to me the Turians are the perfect introduction of my humanity(+Nav'i) into the galaxy at large. Most of the characters from the series will be making an appearance, but they may not fulfil the same role as they did originally. Don't worry though it won't be anything too drastic; Garrus won't be a gynecologist and Wrex won't be an STG agent lol. Anyway, I've talked enough now.**

 **Onward to the story-**

 _Shepard's House, 7:30pm_

Tonight was the night. To say Ken was nervous would be an understatement. He'd thought about just about everything that could go wrong if he offends or embarrasses Ayalo.

'Scenario 124: They force me to eat traditional food and I can't hold in my disgust. Scenario 125: I accidentally tear a sacred piece of clothing and get an arrow in the back. Ok maybe that's a little racist' Ken thought realizing he probably just needed to relax. He remembered the kiss he shared with Ayalo earlier and it was almost as if his nerves were instantly calmed.

Right on que, his phone chimed with a message from his _fiancé_? He'd have to get used to telling people that. He picked up the paper thin communication device and looked at the screen.

" _Hey Ken, are you on your way?"_ Ken started typing back.

" _Yeah, leaving right now, my uber is here. See you there :)"_

Ken then put the phone in his dress pant pocket on his way out the door. He'd dressed about as good as he thought he could with where he was going. He had no idea if him buying some Human clothes that had adopted aspects of Nav'i fashion would be seen as considerate or interpreted as a disrespectful form of cultural appropriation. He decided to just go with his own traditional wear that his dad had bought him the last time his father had visited Earth. It was an elegant longline edition of a traditional Comanche/Apache shirt with a maroon red coloration that had custom dyed Jacktooth chick feathers for the collar and cuffs of the sleeves in a slim fit shape that complemented his thin but slightly athletic physique. The pants were a streamlined and slim fit form of the classic Apache buckskin pants in black with marron feathered fringes, top off with black and maroon moccasins that were ridiculously comfortable. Why his people ever switched to wearing things like Air Force 3's he'll never understand. For his hair he decided to go with a more formal French type of braid. He also decided to adorn his ancestor's obsidian necklace for good luck. Sometimes he wondered if the stories of one of his ancestors fighting an invading Aztec force and acquiring this arraignment was actually true. Maybe one day the technology from the Assassin's Creed franchise could be real one day, hopefully without the Templars.

Ken grabbed his wallet and grabbed a bouquet of Pandoran flowers he'd bought on the extranet for a very large sum of money. Apparently they weren't even in high demand, it was just the feat of actually traveling the Pandoran rainforest to obtain them was difficult, even for armed personnel. He remember it having something to do with Ehwa, the spirit the Nav'i believe to be connecting all living things on the planet… and causing life there to have a hostile attitude to everything but the native species. But he had to impress today so he went all out, even if someone's ass got chewed off by a viper wolf billions of miles away.

He exited the door and walked out to the uber, opening the door and sitting down in a manner as to where his clothes wouldn't be terribly creased before hearing the uberman speak up.

"Where to Geronimo?" The slightly rough looking black man said without looking back, obviously looking to get this drive out of the way.

"It's Ken Shepard, N7 initiative to you asshole. And I need to go to 1405 Zheng He Avenue." Ken said sternly, really not in the mood to be antagonized by some thirty year old failure. Okay maybe being accepted into the N7 program was already getting to his head.

"Oh my bad dawg. Didn't know you were that guy's kid, heard tha man moves like a shadow, and you got it." The man said cranking up and heading to his destination.

About twenty minutes later Ken rolled up, exiting the uber and walking to the well-lit entrance.

"Hey HQ, was that the kid?" The "uberman" said in a hidden communicator up his jacket sleeve.

"Affirmative Sigma, he's the one Dr. Rakesh has his sights on. You may also want to know that he's scheduled to leave with your daughter on hat N7 trip. Be sure to record his interaction at the door. We payed off some Nav'i to give him some problems at the front. Not a hard thing to do with these traditionalists." The M.A.A.R.S operative replied.

"Copy that, vidcon starting now. Sigma Out" the spy signaled, turning on his recording device. Part of him wanted to see what this kid was made of anyway.

Everyone had heard of the legends of the Ken's father, aka "Turok" had single handedly taken down the main stronghold of the human supremacist hate group _Terra Firma_ in less than an hour, equipped with only a three charge cloaking device, an N7 hurricane, and ten custom tomahawks with Omni blade edges. The news wanted in on the story but all footage of "Turok" or Shepard Sr. was suspiciously seized and erased. Sigma knew why they weren't going after him; he'd see them coming from a mile away.

"Time to see what he can do." -

It wasn't long until Ken reached a courtyard surrounded by perimeter fencing and lush, green, Pandoran vines. After walking on the sidewalk for a short while to the entrance he spotted two large Nav'i near the front. Ken reached down into his pocket to get his ticket while getting a glimpse of the two security guards. One had an almost cyan complexion, being a little leaner than his coworker to his left and dressed in very little clothing other than the typical old-school Nav'i wrist wrappings and undergarments. He had a pair of serrated short blades fastened at his hip as well as two smaller knives sheathed on two pouches around his ankles. Both had their hair up in some style of traditional braids. The one to the left was noticeably larger with a very royal blue hue to his skin. He adorned himself in what appeared to be some very old Ikran armor. On his back rested a large staff or club, that looked very expensive and largely ceremonial, but Ken was sure it could still do some damage. Nearly anything could when being swung by a Nav'i if he was being completely honest.

Upon his approach he saw the two of them turn and grimace. So he decided to break the air and get to the point.

"Hey gentlemen, I'm Ken Shepard and I should be on the list. If not I have my ticket right here as well." He said trying to grin despite the unwelcoming glare he was getting by these two Nav'i.

"Human should go away. This is a Nav'i gathering. You know. No humans." The cyan one said, trying to shew off Ken. Even though male humans grew to be slightly taller than the average Nav'i, he was only 14 and just over six feet tall. These two guys were easily over nine.

"Well there must be a mistake. I'm supposed to be here, see, a personal invitation from the princess herself!" Ken tried to explain while holding up the piece of paper but to no avail.

"Go away now human boy. The song of Ehwa is not for you. If you do not leave my staff will silence you." The bigger blue one said, placing a hand on his weapon of choice.

Ken didn't know why, but something inside him kept screaming that he could take this blueberry. Without thinking Ken just said what was on his mind.

"Fuck you. You guys could have let me in but now I think I want to beat your ass!" he yelled at both of them. The look of rage on their face developed in a manner of microseconds.

"How dare you!" / "HUMAN PREPARE TO FIGHT!" both of them yelled, gaining the attention of some of the gatherers in the party.

Before Ken knew it he could see the sight of a large club in his peripheral heading straight for his face. He didn't know how, but he leaned back right on time, narrowly dodging what would have probably been a fatal strike. There wasn't any time to rest. The lankier of the duo attempted to strike him from two directions at once with his dual blades. Thinking quickly, Ken leaned back on his hands and kicked upward right into the wrist of assailant, knocking the blades from his hands before regaining his balance.

This time Ken went on the offensive, not realizing that a small crowd had gathered near the now vacant entrance of the party, the observers looking rather amazed. He bolted straight forward toward the disarmed Nav'i neglecting the larger club swinging one. He had forgotten about this one's hidden blades however. In one swift movement a backhand slice whizzed past Ken's head, shearing through the hair piece keeping his braids together. In the midst of Ken's confusion the club wielding Nav'I raised his weapon high above the boy and swung down, attempting to end it while he was distracted. Just in the nick of time Ken tried to dodge the club, but didn't clear it fully. A spike at the end of the weapon tore into Ken's clothes straight down the middle.

Ken sighed outwardly before removing the rest of his tattered shirt, not noticing the group of blushing Nav'i girls squeal by upon seeing his bare chested and long haired image.

'Now it's time to get serious.' He thought, trying to formulate a quick strategy.

'The big slow one is easy to dodge when I'm focused on him, but if I take my eyes off for even a second I might meet my creators a little sooner than intended… If I can just get him to accidentally strike the other one wearing no armor I can probably take them both out.'

"Dumb Human thinks he can think up a strategy like one of their eastern cartoons, HA!" The dumb brutish one taunted, giving Ken just the time he needed to close the gap between them.

He lunged forward, delivering two quick jabs to the blue Nav'i gut before moving deliberately away from the knife wielding warrior.

'He'll try to stab me thinking I'm not paying attention' Ken summarized in his thoughts, catching the physically superior Nav'i by the wrist trying to buy time. Soon the larger being wretched his hands free from Ken's grip and delivered a gut turning Sparta kick to Ken's chest, knocking the wind out of him as he stumbled backward clutching his chest.

'C'mon, just a little more…" He thought stepping back slowly, feigning ignorance to the encroaching threat from behind. As if on cue both Nav'i lunged at him, one from the from and one from the back. Ken swiftly rolled sideways out of their paths.

The large Nav'i weapon was too large and heavy for him to stop once he realized his weapon was headed straight for his comrade's shoulder. Then a large crunch noise was heard.

"Ahhh! T'eloshani Ban Kuyo!" The Cyan one said in some something Ken's translator app couldn't decipher as he laid on the ground, clutching his dislocated or broken shoulder. His friend laid by his side trying to help but realized there was nothing he could do for now.

Before Ken could say anything he looked toward the entrance and noticed someone pushing through the crown at a quick pace while they yelled.

"Out of the way! Move all of you!" Ayalo's father yelled, making his way through to the entrance to see two of his best warriors on the ground in front of a half nude human boy. He would have been perplexed had it not been for his daughter rushing past him and straight at the boy in question.

"Ken, I'm glad you're okay! How are you even still standing right now?" Ayalo asked concerned while she held onto Ken tightly, a sight that did not go unnoticed by her father.

"What do you mean? These guys were just regular security guards right?" Ken said, making more than half of the Nav'i in the vicinity sweat drop.

"No you idiot. Those two are Kiyo and Kama, two of the best traditional hunters on Pandora. They earned their fame by hunting a Thanator without human weapons." She explained, while examining Ken for any wounds, shocked that she couldn't find any.

Ken had read about Thanators before. Apparently they were these massive super predators of Pandora that even killed a couple N7 operatives back in the days of the Beydamo wars. And those guys had grenades launchers…

"No way… I have to apologize."

"Apologize for what young one?" Ayalo's father interrupted, before continuing. "A warrior of our caliber need not apologize for your fortitude in battle! Do you forget that you defeated these two without a weapon?" He praised, earning a look of embarrassment from Ken.

"Well, thanks Mr. Masheo'i, still I think I have to atone for at least some of the problem here"

"Nonsense child, my daughter has spoken of you, but least she forget to mention that you are nothing short of soldier. Come, let us begin the feast. And you two, head to the clinic off of Mao Ze Dong Boulevard. They're probably the only ones on Shanxi who know how to put a Nav'i shoulder back together." Ayalo's father instructed in a commanding manner ushering everyone back inside the gates.

With Ayalo's hand intertwined with his, they walked into the gathering place, Ken's eyes growing wide at the extravagant display he saw. Food from all seven regions of Pandora had been brought to one central rectangular table that stretched for at least eighty feet. Various berries, fruits, pastes, fish, meats, and vegetables lined the surface. In truth it was almost overwhelming. Ayalo giggled at her boyfriend's drooling before getting his attention.

"Oh yeah Ken, what happened to your shirt? I thought Humans liked those." She asked, snapping him out of his food oriented thoughts.

"Oh sorry, it got lost in the fight. I had some flowers for you too, but uhm.." Ken explained as he looked at smashed flower pulp on the side walk.

"You don't have to apologize" she giggled, eyeing his rather lithe but chiseled frame. "I like you like this."

"Yeah right, you just like seeing skin." Ken said causing them both to laugh. Some of the other Nav'i girls smiled at the coupled while other pouted about Ken being already taken.

It wasn't long before Ken, Ayalo, and her Father were seated at the royal dinner table, one separate from the buffet area, and got down to getting to know each other. After the three had awhile to eat ost of their meal, Mr. Masheo'I broke the silence.

"So Ken, my daughter has spoken of you, but clearly not enough." He chuckled before continuing, "Is there anything else I should know about someone who seems very close to my only daughter?" he asked, raising his rather hairless blue brow.

"Well as much as it pains me to admit, I've recently been accepted into the N7 program and -"

"Ayalo! First you don't tell me he's a warrior, and now you neglect to inform me that I'm standing in front of special ops!? I can't wait to tell the clan heads about this! And you and me Ken, I might finally have a hunting partner competent enough to go hunt the last shadow! I can't wait, this will be—"

"Dad…" Ayalo interrupted "Ken can't stay for long, he leaves tomorrow for his decade of training on Earth's moon." She stated the melancholy obvious in her tone.

"Ohhh I see… Ah well, I'm sure we can hunt when you return right Ken? Hone you skills and we can be on the cover of _BIG HUNT DAILY_." Mr. Masheo'i said while extending a hand to Ken, who eagerly accepted the gesture.

"Sure thing Mr. Masheo'i, maybe I can even ride it like Jake Sully did." Ken said, making the older hunter laugh.

"Maybe if you were Nav'i, you know even petting anything on Pandora while being a full human is near impossible."

"So I've heard, hopefully my service won't ever have me go there. Plus I've heard the alliance foreign legion has mastered the terrain." Ken replied, taking the final bite of some unknown but tasty meat on his large plate.

"That they have. Although Ayalo's grandmother didn't agree, my youngest brother joined the foreign legion at your age; spent his career fighting _Terra Firma_ insurgents who had been behind hundreds of tail cuttings, link cuttings, and other hate crimes on Pandora. Apparently some lone human N7 was the guy who brought down the whole thing." The chieftain chronicled.

"Sounds like dad." Ken nonchalantly said before wiping the side of his mouth with the provided Pandoran leaf cloth at the table, unknowing of the jaw drops of Ayalo and her Dad.

"Your dad took down the biggest supremacist group in known space?" Ayalo inquired.

"Yeah, I'm not allowed to talk about it though. Technically it's a breach of the Alliance Espionage Act of 2000 to confirm or deny what happened. But yes my dad was the only one on scene and you can make the other connections I'm sure." Ken explained.

Ayalo for one was somewhat awestruck at the calmness he showed when discussing matters about his own father. She had asked about him before but soon reached a conversational wall that just couldn't be climbed, even while they were cuddling.

"Well you have some mighty shoes to fill then Ken. Tell me, before I discuss more pressing matters, what is your dream young man?" Mr. Masheo'i asked him in earnest, interested in the future Ken envisioned for himself.

"My dream… Well it's more of an ambition really. I want to find all of the relics of the old ones. To explain why our people are so alike and yet, so different. But above all else I want to reclaim the mantle of what our predecessors left us and defeat whatever lies in dark space once and for all. I know many Nav'i don't believe in our doomsday prophecies, but at least if they turn out to be false we'll all have nothing to worry about and I'll just go down in history as an explorer who wrote books on conspiracy theory and the end times." Ken said making the older man chuckle before he spoke.

"Well it seems you have everything planned out. I'm very impressed. So impressed that I have to ask… How would you feel about in a bondage to my daughter in a formal betrothal? You seem close already and I think that my mother will be fine with it as long as you prove to be even half the warrior as your father is fabled to be." He asked Ken chuckling, seeing the blush on both of the youngsters faces.

"I gladly accept." / "Of course!" Ayalo and Ken said simultaneously, grabbing each other's hands under the table.

"Then it is settled! Everyone, my daughter is to be married to none other than Ken Shepard, son of the man who destroyed Terra Firma for all Nav'i!" Mr. Masheo'i yelled to the entire party scene, before an ocean of cheers and traditional celebratory music began playing.

The beats of tribal drums and 'wood sprites' filled the air, the tiny floating seed like animals providing extra light in the dimming part scene as the day approached night. Finally after what seemed like hours of alternating between chatting, eating, dancing, and singing hymns to songs he couldn't even understand, Ken and Ayalo had reached the end of the party. After Ken bid his farewell to Ayalo's extended family who he had the pleasure of meeting and answering their awkward questions about his intentions tonight, he was back with his love. They'd taken the opportunity of everyone leaving the scene to race each other to a nearby nature reserve, one of Shanxi's last that just happened to be nearby.

As they proceeded farther in the forest Ayalo was in the lead, her instincts giving her an advantage in the forested environment… or so she thought. It wasn't long before her skill couldn't compensate for her lack of stamina, and Ken started catching up.

"Told you I was faster!" shouted ken from behind her closing in. Ayalo tried to increase the lengths of her strides but one of her feet tripped over an exposed root. In the span of two seconds she was tumbling down a slight incline, Ken following suit after he tripped over her body. After several rotations down the hill they found themselves laid side by side in some type of natural clearing. Looking over Ken knew this is where he'd have to say goodbye- at least for now. He grabbed Ayalo's hand as they looked up at the stars in the grass field before he spoke.

"You know, I'll be thinking of you when I'm out there."

"You know if you're going to masturbate to me I would at least not want to know about it." Ayalo said making Ken burst out laughing.

"No seriously Ayalo *chuckle*, I won't forget about you. As soon as I finish my training let's get married" He said seriously with a smile on his kissable face. Ayalo leaned in and gave him a peck on the lips.

"You know Ken I know you'll be gone for a while and might have… urges. Whatever happens that I don't know about is fine."

"So we just got engaged and now were back to the friends with benefits stage? I'm pretty sure that's a demotion no matter what culture you come across." Ken said, a little perturbed by the suggestion that he could be so easily.

"That's not what I mean Ken. On Pandora, most traditional Nav'i husbands take one primary wife, but often have kept the practice of secondary or third short term lovers should they be in a war party or have to leave for long amounts of time. All I'm saying is that I understand if you have some relation outside of us." Ayalo said calmly, as if cheating was an unfamiliar term to her.

"Wow… well ok then I guess, although I'm pretty sure I'll be far too busy or tired to actually entertain any other girl." He said laughing before continuing "but I just wanted you to know that you and I is something permanent. Okay?" He said before wrapping his arms around her and kissing her head.

"Ok Ken. It's permanent." She replied, turning to her future husband and kissing his passionately under Shanxi's moonless sky.

 _Shanxi Intersystem Spaceport_

Well here he was, about to embark on the first step in his journey to finding the lost relics on earth and possibly beyond. If only he didn't have to wait on Sloane to get her ass here on time. Their flight left in thirty minutes and he really wasn't sure if he was going to be at odds with her the entire shuttle ride.

After another ten minutes of waiting he saw Sloane with her carrying bag and luggage walking towards him.

"There you are Sloane, we better get moving. You, uh… need any help with your bags?" Ken asked. He himself had packed lightly as the N7 official introductory letter had requested, but he assumed Sloane didn't get the memo.

"No, I'm good. You're going to regret not packing more. I can almost guarantee they just sent that stuff in the letter to catch people off guard and ill prepared when we arrive. Also, don't forget that I still haven't forgiven you for stealing my first kiss. As soon as were allowed to spar I'm kicking your ass." Sloane said before she brushed past Ken with her shoulder harshly, walking past him to the boarding terminal.

'Here we go with this stuff again' Ken thought, not knowing the pain he would soon experience on Luna.

" **Now Boarding Spaceflight seven-zero-three-B"** The spaceport speaker rang, prompting Ken to scurry to the terminal and board the flight.

Upon entering he found that his seat was apparently reserved to sit right by Sloane who had, unsurprisingly taken the window seat and already had her head phones in, ignoring him completely. 'Okay, so much for getting to know one another.' He thought.

This was going to be a long forty eight hours.

 _M.A.A.R.S Research Facility, Sol System_

"Excellent footage sigma. Clearly the Shepard bloodline has some kind of ingrained talent. Once I crack the genome the Illusive Man may not even need to try and recruit this boy to his cause." Dr. Rakesh stated, suppressing his urge to giggle into maniacal laughter.

"Understood sir. I will say his combat abilities and adaptation seem to be far above normal capacities for a human of his age with no training. I fear his father's influence will make it impossible for him to fully understand Cerberus's end goal, but perhaps if something traumatic occurs he will fins reason." Sigma ominously notes.

"Ooh.. Interesting proposition Sigma. Keep watching him and your daughter closely every now and then. Should an opportunity like you mentioned arise I shall see if we can take it. But we can't let him know we had something to do with any of this. We'll need an enemy he can hate that isn't us. I'll be in touch. ta ta."

"Over and Out" Sigma said, watching through binoculars at Sloane and ken's leaving shuttle on his way to board his own flight to Earth's moon.

 _ **./DOSSIERS/.**_

 **Ken Shepard**

Race: Human (Native American sub grouping)

Age: 14

Family: Cochise Shepard aka 'Turok'. Other family members are either deceased, or have been strategically removed from discovery by the Alliance Cyber Security Force for safety concerns.

Training: None formal, has not begun initiate N7 training.

Skills: Innate ability to memorize relic history, inscriptions, and scientific theories related to hundreds of uncovered artifacts. Unusual combat prowess against superior and more numerous enemies.

Interest: Relic history, artifacts, dig sites, xenobiology, archeology, and Ayalo Masheo'i.

Threat Level: Minimal. Increase in threat highly probable.

 **Sloane Kelly**

Race: Human (of Afro Caribbean and Gaelic ancestry)

Age:14

Family: Commander Ava Kelly of the Alliance Navy, captain of the destroyer class ship the ASA Wallace. Father is unknown affiliate of M.A.A.R.S Research Facility who goes by the code name of Sigma. Suspected to be ex Special Forces.

Training: Basic conditioning at Alliance Institute for Military Girls. Trained in both Judo and Krav Maga, but no formal weapons training.

Skills: Superb ability to analyze weak points in opponents possesses strategic prowess in battlefield formation simulations, and a comprehensive understanding of military history.

Interest: Ken Shepard, Ava Kelly, finding her father, military chronicles, weapons technology, ship technology, and the N7 program.

Threat level: Low. Increase in threat extremely likely.

 **Ayalo Masheo'i**

Race: To'lokan (Nav'i and Human Hybrid)

Age:14

Family: Jutse Masheo'I, chief of a smaller hunting tribe of Pandora. Other family identification limited by the Reservation Privacy Initiative of 1918.

Training: Extreme prowess with bows of multiple varieties. Trained Ikran rider from an early age. Also skilled in climbing in most environments.

Interest: Ken Shepard, hunting, mastering the bow, learning, biology, and traditional Nav'i customs and spirituality.

Threat Level: Low to Moderate, depending on where the subject is located. Subject considerably dangerous in native jungle environment.

 **Well okay guys that's it for this chapter. Next chapter will be Ken and Sloane's N7 training. Let me know through a review if anyone would prefer I get their training out of the way in one huge chapter (13,000 words or so by Sunday) or if I should split it up into refreshing chunks? We're getting closer to first contact, but before that Sloane and Ken have to become a deadly duo. After all, who else will be able to stop two badasses named Saren and Nihlus? :.)**

 **Also btw, To'lokans in my story are not dream walkers or Avatars like in the James Cameron film. F1 To'lokans have what are typically more human features in most regards. This is because most human genes are naturally dominant over Nav'i genes in my fic. So if you're still wondering what Ayalo looks like she's more like a pale, whitish bluish Nav'i without stripes, has retained the Nav'i large eyes with greenish irises, has retained her tail, has retained her hair that allows her to "link" with Pandoran wildlife as seen in the avatar film, and will grow slightly taller than her female Nav'i counterparts in the long run. She has also gained five fingers and toes on her appendages, and has female anatomical parts (such as breasts) in greater abundance than typical Nav'i females.**

 **haha, anyway be sure to favorite, follow, and review! Could always use more of those. Even if you don't have much to sya just leave one. It makes my story look more important lol. Until next time then.**


End file.
